


Apa yang Membuat Sarukui Tersenyum?

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, happy birthday sarukui yamato
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Sarukui selalu terlihat tersenyum. Apa penyebabnya?





	Apa yang Membuat Sarukui Tersenyum?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran setelah membaca ini.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARUKUI YAMATO!

**1.** ** Tingkah teman-temannya yang konyol**

"Kenapa Komi pendek?" tanya Konoha.

"Woy!" Komi protes.

"Kenapa?" Sarukui bertanya.

"Karena dia suka makan udang. Makanya kecil kayak udang." Bokuto yang menjawab asal.

"Enggak ada hubungannya!" Komi protes lagi.

"Komi, lo mau tinggi, enggak?" tawar Konoha.

"Ya mau lah!" Komi masih dengan nada kesal.

"Oke. Washio, lo pegang kakinya Komi. Gue bagian tangannya."

Washio mengangguk, dia mendekati Komi.

"HEH! Mau ngapain?!" Komi agak mundur.

"Kami mau narik lo biar cepet tinggi." Konoha mendekat ke Komi.

"Yang ada tangan sama kaki gue putus!" Komi menjauh.

"Ayolah, belum dicoba." Konoha makin dekat.

"Kagak mau, anjir." Komi malah berlari.

Lihat, Sarukui tersenyum melihat dua sobatnya, Komi dan Konoha kejar-kejaran di gimnasium.

* * *

**2\. Mendapatkan nilai bagus**

"Pertahankan, ya." kata bu guru yang seraya memberikan kertas ujian kepada Sarukui.

Sarukui mendapat nilai 70 di pelajaran matematika.

Lihat, Sarukui tersenyum bangga.

* * *

**3\. Kamu**

**Yang sedang membaca cerita ini.**

"Gombal!"

"Enggak. Aku serius. Kamu yang bikin aku senyum. Terima kasih, ya." kata Sarukui dengan tersenyum.

Lihat, malah kamu yang tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> INI APA??!!!!
> 
> Ide ini dipersembahkan oleh perjalanan pulang dalam keadaan gerimis dan kedinginan di atas motor.
> 
> Jangan lupa tersenyum! :)


End file.
